Living With Post Traumatic Stress Disorder
by 1italianbella
Summary: After a terrible car accident, Lilly delevops Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Will she get through it? Will he be there every step of the way? Read to find out what happens to Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard my husband asked.

"Yes she will, but the baby won't." a male voice said.

"Baby?" Oliver asked.

Of course he didn't know. I was going to tell him over dinner. Crap how long have I've been wherever the hell I am?

"She was pregnant but due to the car accident the baby died." The male voice said.

What? My baby is dead?! No! I already failed as a mother and the baby didn't get a chance to live!

"Oh my gosh." Oliver said sounding upset.

"I leave you alone. Your wife should be awake soon." The male voice said.

"Ok doctor." Oliver said.

Doctor? Well, I guess I'm in a hospital.

"Lilly." Oliver said as he grabbed my hand.

I have to say something. I tried to just same his name, but nothing came out.

"Guys! Come in here! She's moving her mouth!" Oliver exclaimed.

I heard some footsteps run in.

"Lilly!" I heard Miley exclaimed.

"My baby." I heard mom said.

"Miley, where did Eric go?" Oliver asked.

"He said he was fed up waiting in the hospital. So I broke up with him." Miley said.

"Good for you, he was jerk." Oliver said.

"Anyways, so Lilly moved her mouth." Miley said.

"Yeah it was like she was trying to say something." Oliver said.

Come on eyes open up so everyone will know I'm ok now. Come on open.

"Mr. Oken?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Oliver asked.

"When your wife wakes up, we want her to see a psychologist because of the accident." He said.

"Ok." Oliver said.

I heard footsteps walked out.

I tried to open my eyes.

First thing I saw was blurs of white light. Then blurs of things in the room.

"Her eyes are opening!" Oliver exclaimed, I could see his blur.

My eyes started to focus more. Finally I could I see everything perfectly.

Next I had to speak.

"Oliver." I finally said.

"Lilly!" everyone exclaimed.

Oliver gave me a kiss on the lips.

It was then I saw the damage. My left arm was in a cast. I had bandage around my chest/stomach and around my forehead. I had stitches on my hands and right arm.

"Can someone hand me a mirror please? I have to see what's wrong with my face." I said.

Miley got a mirror from her purse and handed it to me. I saw I had scratches and bruises all over my face including stitches on my left cheek. I then handed the mirror back to Miley.

"How long have a I been here?" I asked.

"3 days." Oliver told me.

"Where did my mom go?" I asked.

"Tell the doctor you're awake." Oliver said.

It was then my mom came in followed by a man.

"Hello Mrs. Oken, I'm Dr. Green. I'm a psychologist here to talk to you alone." He said.

I nodded as everyone else walked out. He sat in the chair Oliver had been sitting in.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Lillian Anne Oken." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"27 years old." I said.

"Who are you parents?" he asked.

"Heather and Todd Truscott, but they're divorced." I said.

"Who is your husband?" he asked.

"Oliver Oscar Oken." I said.

"Who is your best friend?" he asked.

"Miley Ray Stewart." I said.

"Ok so tell me about what you remember about the accident." He said.

My mind flashed back.

_I had been driving home from the doctor's office that night. I was going to make dinner for Oliver and tell him that we were going to have a baby. It was raining hard and getting hard to see. It got so bad that I drove through a stop sign. _

_Next thing was I heard a car beep. I turned my head to see where it was coming and saw bright lights coming toward me. The lights came closer and closer until I couldn't see beyond them. I screamed and said a quick prayer and then it all went black. _

"That's all I remember." I said.

"I have the reports on what happen to you when the cars collided." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"You banged you head hard which explains the bruises, scratches, stitches, and bandage. Your hands were all scratched up. You got one cut and many bruises from your seatbelt. Your left arm got jammed which resulted in getting broken. You lost a lot of blood, but thankfully Miss Stewart had the same blood type as you. And of course, your car was totaled." He told me.

Miley gave me her blood? Wow she is a wonderful friend.

"Oh, how much do I have to pay to the other driver?" I asked.

"Thankfully, the other person wasn't hurt that bad. Just a few scratches and bruises. They agreed not to press charges." He told me.

"Now I'm going to do some tests." He added.

I nodded. He picked up a small flashlight. He turned it on and shined it in my eyes.

My mind went back to the car's light. I screamed and closed my eyes.

"It's over Mrs. Oken, I turned the light off." He said.

I opened my eyes and noticed that he had turned it off.

Next he pulled something out, he pressed the object and it made a honking sound.

It again took me back to that night, so I screamed.

"Ok, that's enough. I'll be right back." He said.

He walked out and when he came back in, Oliver, Miley, and my mom followed.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Because of the accident, Mrs. Oken has developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." He told us.

"Can she get better?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, in time. I'll leave you alone, here's some information on it." He told us as he handed some stuff to Oliver and then left.

Oliver sat on my bed.

"Lilly-Pop, I'm so sorry." Oliver said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have run a stop sign." I said.

"You couldn't see." Oliver reminded me.

"Plus I killed our baby!" I cried.

"Lilly, it wasn't your fault. It was raining way too hard." Oliver told me.

My mom came and sat on my other side. She started stroking my hair.

"Try and get some sleep baby girl." She said calmly.

I laid down on the pillow and closed my eyes. Oliver started singing a sweet lullaby to help get me to sleep. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep! Flash!_

"AHHH!!!" I screamed as I shot up from my sleep in cold sweat.

Oliver got up.

"Another bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me.

It had been a week since I've been home and every night I woke up from a nightmare.

"Oliver, I thought I could back to work after a week. But I just can't be in a car by myself yet." I told him.

"It's ok, I'm sure your boss will understand." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He gave me a kiss.

"Now get back to sleep." He told me.

We laid down, his arms still around me. When I thought I was almost asleep, my mind went to our unborn baby. I cried at the thought.

"Shhh, Lilly-Pop go to sleep." Oliver said.

I eventually got back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I found a note from Oliver saying he went to work. I crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took my clothes off and got in the shower after the shower; I got dressed and walked downstairs. I started making some coffee for myself and once it was ready, I poured it in a cup and started drinking it. Then I heard a knock at the door, I opened to find Miley. She came in.

"Lilly, you're drinking coffee? You hate coffee." Miley said.

"Well, I want a change." I told her.

"Ok, did you have breakfast?" she asked.

"Not hungry." I said.

"What? Lilly, you need to eat breakfast." She said.

"No I don't." I said.

Miley signed. "Fine, we'll change it up. How about we got out for breakfast?"

"Whatever." I said.

I got my stuff together and walked out with Miley to her car. I got in and put my seatbelt on. It hurt a bit because of the bruises. As soon as Miley started driving my heart started beating faster. We came to the same stop sign and I screamed.

"Lilly! It's fine! You're ok!" Miley said.

I breathed a couple times and closed my eyes. Then I was fine for now. It seemed like forever until we pulled into the breakfast place. We sat down at a table and looked at our menus, but my mind went somewhere else.

There were some babies there. I felt like they were watching me. Like they knew. They knew I killed my baby in the accident. I just wanted it to stop. I'm sorry my baby died in the accident! I had to get out of there.

Before I knew it, I was running. I wasn't in the breakfast place. I kept running away from everything that reminded me of that night. I finally reached a playground where I played when I was younger. I didn't know how far I had run, but I didn't care. I sat down on a swing.

"Lilly! There you are!" I saw Miley pulled up in her car.

"You must have run like 5 miles!" she added.

Weird, it didn't feel like that.

"Yeah, I had to get out of that place." I said as I got in her car.

"Why?' she asked.

"The babies." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Just take me home." I said.

"Lils, I can't leave you alone like this." She said.

"Just take me home." I said a little louder.

Miley drove off. I didn't pay attention to the ride home until I realized that we were headed to Miley's house. Then she pulled into her driveway.

"Miley, why did you take me to _your _home?" I asked.

"I need you to meet someone." She said.

We got out of her car and walked in her house. Since she was part of the time Hannah Montana, she had a nice house.

"I'm home!" Miley yelled.

"Miles, do you really have to yell I'm home for your dog?" I asked.

Right on cue Miley's Jack Russell terrier came in.

"Hey Oreo." Miley smiled as she kissed her dog hello.

"And Lilly, I wasn't talking to him." She added.

"Miles, you're home!" a male said.

Someone came downstairs.

"Hey Jake." Miley smiled as he kissed him.

"Jake?! I haven't seen you since high school!" I exclaimed.

"Funny thing, the day you woke up I ran into Jake. We talked for awhile and realized we still had feelings for each other. Yesterday we moved in together." Miley told me.

"Going a little too fast don't you think?" I asked.

"We're living life in the fast lane." Jake said.

Fast lane. Driving. Cars. Accident.

_The lights flash in my eyes and the car is honking at me._

"AHH!" I screamed.

"What did I do?" Jake asked.

Miley gave Jake a little smack and gave him a look.

"Oh, sorry Lilly, I didn't mean it like that." Jake said.

"It's fine. I better get home anyways." I said.

"I'll drive you." Miley said.

"I rather walk." I said.

I walked out Miley's front door and walked off. I decided to go a different way home. After awhile I came across some woods, not many but some. I walked in it until I found a place I could sit down. I sat down and then laid down. I sort of felt at peace there, so at peace I fell asleep.

"Lilly!" I heard someone yell.

They seemed far away still, I'll stay put. I like it here.

"There she is!" I heard another yell.

I heard footsteps running towards me.

"How long ago did you see her enter the woods?" I knew the voice. Oliver.

"About 6 hours ago." This voice sounded like Jackson. Shit, I forgot his house was near a forest.

I can't believe I slept here for 6 hours. I finally could sleep without nightmares.

"I better get her home. Thanks for telling me." Oliver said.

I opened my eyes.

"Don't." I said.

"Lilly, you had me worry sick." Oliver said.

"Leave me here! I finally could sleep without nightmares!" I yelled.

"Lilly, you're coming home." Oliver said as he started to pick me up.

I started kicking.

"Lilly, stop." Oliver said now I was in his arms.

"Oliver, I just don't want anymore nightmares." I told him.

"It will be ok, I'm here." Oliver said.

I smiled and kissed him. Oliver carried me back to his car. Jackson went back in his house. We drove back to our home and went inside. Oliver had made dinner already and we both started eating.

"Oliver, I'm sorry I ruined your chance of being a father." I said.

"No you didn't plus we can always try again." He said.

"No, I already failed as a mother." I said as I got up.

I ran in our bedroom and threw on some sweats and laid on the bed and cried. I soon felt warm around me.

"Lilly-Pop, you did not fail as a mother. It wasn't your fault." Oliver said.

"Let's just not try for little while." I said.

"Done." Oliver said.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm running and running. Then I see a baby in midair. I reach out to hold the baby but then it vanishes._

"And then I wake up. I've had this dream before." I told the psychologist.

Ever since the accident I've been going to the psychologist once a week.

"I think it's the baby I killed in the accident." I added.

"Lilly, it wasn't your fault the accident occur." He told me.

It's been 6 months since the accident. I was physically healed but not emotionally.

"I always feel like I could of done something." I said.

"Lilly, there was nothing you could do. There was a reason why the baby died." He said.

I choke up a little.

"Alright, how are you and Oliver doing?" he asked.

"I know Oliver wants a baby, but he knows how I feel right now. He tries not to show it." I said.

"Do you think you'll be ready again?" he asked.

"In time." I said.

"How's other parts of your life?" he asked.

"Well, Miley recently got engaged to Jake. My mom has been dating the same guy for 4 months. My job is fine. The only time I drive a car is to work and back." I told him.

He nodded.

"It seems like as the days go on, Miley has less of an impact of the accident like I do." I said.

"Well, she wasn't in the accident." He said.

"Oliver wasn't and he has more of impact then Miley." I said.

"Oliver loves and cares deeply about you." He said.

"Lilly, it might help I'm not saying for sure, but I think you and Oliver should start trying for a baby." He said.

"I'll be a bad mother." I said.

"Then at least you two can have sex. When was the last time?" he asked.

Gosh, I hate these personal questions. But he's a psychologist for a reason.

"Before the accident." I told him.

"I think it will be a good idea, it might make you feel better." He said.

"I'll try I guess." I said.

"I'm seeing some improvement in you." He said.

I smiled.

That night, I made Oliver a romantic dinner. He seemed pleased. After cleaning up, I led him to our bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I slammed my lips into his. Then I pushed him onto the bed. I kept kissing him and started to take off his shirt. He caught on and started taking my shirt off. Our clothes kept coming off as we kissed and soon we were naked. Then it happened. It was wonderful, it was good for me.

After we were done and fell asleep, I didn't have a nightmare that night. I woke up the next morning refreshed. The first time in 6 months I had a real breakfast not just coffee. After I ate, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil! Today is the day for dress shopping!"

"Oh yeah, what time are you picking me up?"

"Um..now, I'm parked outside your house."

"Ok! I'll be right out Miles!"

I hung up the phone and ran out the door. I got into Miley's car.

"You look really happy today." She said.

"Something really good happened last night." I smiled.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

_You wouldn't understand. _I wanted to say. "Probably not." I said instead.

We drove to the bridal store and met up with Miley's other bridesmaids. So the bridesmaids and I (maid of honor) tried our dresses on first. The dress was a strapless lilac dress that went to the ankle. It looked great. Next Miley tried on wedding dresses. It took 5 dresses until she found the one. It the perfect Cinderella dress what Miley always wanted and she looked great.

"Miles, you look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks Lil." She smiled.

So after we got the dresses, we were going back to Miley's house to hang out. We were sitting at a red light and just as it turned green, someone from the right came flying by in front of us. Luckily, Miley had braked so we wouldn't get hit. It still didn't help me; it just reminded me of that night.

"Asshole." Miley said.

Miley looked at me for a split second and drove forward.

"Lilly, you're as white as a ghost." She said.

"I'll…b…b…be fii…ne" I said.

"Ok." She said.

Then someone coming from a Wendy's turned onto the street in front of us causing Miley to brake.

"Mother fucker." She said.

I gripped onto the seat tightly.

"Lilly, you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Pull over." I said.

"It's a main street." She said.

"Pull the fucking car over!" I yelled.

She then pulled the car over and put her flashes on. I opened the passenger's door and threw up.

"Lilly, you ok?" she asked.

"No." I said as I got out of the car.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled.

I slammed the door behind me. I started running. I had to get away from cars. I kept running and running. Then I ended up in front of place I thought I would never go. My dad's house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I didn't know what would happen since I haven't seen or talked my dad since my wedding which was 2 years ago. The door opened.

"Lilly?" my dad asked.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Come in." he said.

I walked in. I started to think why I haven't talked to my dad in 2 years. Was it because he cheated on my mom when I was 16? Then started dating the whore? I didn't talked to him from age 16 to age 25 when I got married because I wanted him there but then cut off contact once again. Speaking of the whore, where was she?

"Where's Summer?" I asked.

"She left me a year ago. Turns out I was her little experiment to know what it was like to have an older man." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." I said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"I mean I'm sorry for not talking to you for 2 years and the years before I got married." I said.

"It's fine; I understand why you were angry. But what brings you here today?" he asked.

"I don't know if mom said anything, but 6 months ago I was in a car accident. A bad one which gave me Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and killed my baby." I told him.

"Oh Lilly-Pad." My dad said as he hugged me.

I smiled at the name he used to call me when I was little.

"I was in the car with Miley a little while ago and a couple times two jerks almost hit us and it freaked me out. So I got out of the car and ran. I ran here." I said.

"You should tell Miley you're fine, she's probably worried." He said.

"Yeah she called me like 10 times and texted me 5 times." I said.

I opened my phone and sent Miley a text.

_I'm fine. I ran to my dad's house. Don't come, I need to spend sometime with him  
__XOXO Lilly_

So I went and talked to my dad. When it 6:00 p.m., I said.

"Well, it's getting late. Can you drive me home?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said.

So I got in dad's car and he drove me home. Oliver was there and welcomed me home with opened arms and a kiss. I just hoped my life would go up from here.


	4. Chapter 4

A year had past and I was slowly getting better. I still would only drive to and from work, but that was it. I talked to my dad more and more. I still went to my psychologist. But today was the day of Miley and Jake's wedding. So there I was in front of Miley in the back of the chapel hooked onto Oliver's arm. The music began to play and we all walked down the aisle.

Once it got to the vows, the priest said.

"Leslie Jacob Ryan, do you take Miley Ray Stewart to be your wife?"

"I do." Jake smiled.

Miley Ray Stewart, do you take Leslie Jacob Ryan to be your husband?"

"I do." Miley smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jake leaned in and kissed Miley.

"For the first time, I present Mr. and Mrs. Ryan!"

Miley and Jake walked down the aisle and we all followed.

We then took pictures of the wedding party before heading over to the reception. At the reception, there was great food.

After dinner, they had all those that are in love dance. Then Mother-Son dance, then Father-daughter dance. After the traditional dances, Miley and Jake cut the cake. So we ate cake and then danced with each other

I was having a blast. The only thing I didn't like was that it was an open bar because Oliver kept getting drinks. And I could tell he was getting drunk.

Then it was time for Miley and Jake to leave so they could go on their honeymoon. Miley and Jake had their luggage waiting in a limo to take them to the airport. They would change into sweats to ride to the airport. Miley gave her dress to her dad to take back to her house. So then they walked out and we all waved goodbye to them. I hugged them goodbye before they got into the limo.

So after they left, everyone else started to leave. Oliver then walked up to me.

"Ready to go home?" he asked sounding drunk.

"I'm not getting into a car with you, you're drunk." I said.

"Come on Lilllyyy." He slurred.

"No! I'll walked home." I said.

"No!" he said as he grabbed my arm.

"No! I'm walking!" I said as I yanked my arm from him and ran out the front door.

"Lilly!" he yelled as he chased after me.

I kept running and running. I didn't notice I had run onto a busy street and that's when it happened. I saw bright lights coming closer like that night before. I froze, for some reason my feet couldn't move.

I heard a beep quickly followed by Oliver screaming my name.

Then it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

That was the first thing I could hear. Where was I? What happened?

"Damn, I wish she would wake up already. I want her up so bad. I feel so guilty." I could tell that was Oliver.

"Oliver, its okay it wasn't you're fault." I could tell that was Miley.

"Yes it is! I had to be a fucking jerk and now look what happened!" he exclaimed.

"Oliver, I agree with Miley it's not your fault." I could tell that was Jake.

Okay what is going? What is Oliver blaming himself for?

"Whatever. Anyways, how was your honeymoon?" Oliver asked.

Honeymoon?! What the hell is going on?

"It was great, Jake and I had a great time in the Bahamas." Miley said.

"Yeah it was so great." Jake said.

Since when are Miley and Jake married? I didn't know they were dating again!

I then heard footsteps entered the room.

"Doctor, any news?" Oliver asked.

Okay I'm in a hospital, but why?

"Well, we got back the tests on your wife's brain and it turns out there was some damage. I just don't know what until she wakes up." He said.

Wife?! I'm married to Oliver! We've only been going out for 3 years!

"Okay, anything else?" Oliver asked.

"Well her cuts and bruises are starting to go away. She was lucky not to break anything else." He said.

"Please wake up Lilly, I love you so much." Oliver said.

"She'll be fine Oliver." Miley said.

"How is she?" I heard my mom come in.

"Still in the coma." Oliver said.

I felt my mom grabbed my right hand and say.

"Please wake up Lilly." She said.

I felt someone else grabbed my other hand.

"Please Lilly." Oliver said.

I tried to open my eyes. I saw blurs of light. After a little bit, everything came into focus. I saw Oliver had been holding my left hand. Miley and Jake were standing at the end of my bed.

"Lilly!" they all exclaimed.

They each hugged me.

"Okay I need to ask her some questions." The doctor said.

Everyone nodded and the doctor looked at me.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Lillian Anne Truscott but everyone calls me Lilly." I said.

Everyone looked confused for some reason.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"18 years old." I said.

Now everyone looked worried.

"Who are your parents?" he asked.

"Heather and Todd Truscott but they're divorced." I said.

"Name everyone in this room, and say their relationship to you." He said.

"Oliver Oken is my boyfriend, Miley Stewart is my best friend, Jake Ryan is my friend, and Heather Truscott is my mom." I said.

"Okay now why does everyone look worried?" I asked.

"Because you are Lillian Anne Oken. We got married Lilly-Pop. You are 28 years old. Also Miley and Jake got married a month ago. You were in a month long coma." Oliver said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked.

"Yesterday we all graduated from high school." I said.

"I see what happened. The accident caused Lilly to lose her memory of the last 10 years." The doctor said.

"What?!" Oliver, Miley, Jake, and my mom exclaimed.

"But she can get it back after a little while, you just need to jog her memory." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to go to our house and get all the pictures of the last ten years." Oliver said.

"I'll get some pictures at my house." Mom said.

"We'll stay here with Lilly." Miley said.

Mom gave me a hug goodbye and Oliver kissed me goodbye. They left. I looked down at my left hand and saw my wedding/engagement ring.

"Oliver picked out a nice ring." I said as I examined the diamond.

"Yeah, he had told me he was going to propose and asked me to help pick out a ring." Miley said.

"How did Oliver propose?" I asked.

"Oh I remember the night you called me after he proposed and told me all about it. Anyways, you two went to dinner. Then he took you to his apartment where his golden retriever, Oscar, was waiting. So anyways, you two walked in. Oliver went to Oscar and pushed him a skateboard towards you. There was a box connected to his collar. Oliver opened it and there was the ring." Miley told me.

"Aw that's sounds so romantic." I said.

But Oscar, that dog rang some bell in my head.

"What happened to Oscar?" I asked.

"He died a little after your honeymoon. Oliver was heartbroken, but you got him through it." She said.

"Didn't Oliver get him after we finished college?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

I remembered something! I need to know more.

"How old was I when Oliver and I got married?" I asked.

"25 years old." Miley told me.

"What was the wedding like?" I asked.

"It was amazing. You two decided to get married on your favorite place in the world, the beach. It was in June and everything was perfect. I'm sure Oliver will show you pictures. For your honeymoon, you two went to Paris." Miley told me.

"Sounds wonderful." I smiled.

If only I remembered it.

"Our wedding was great too." Jake said towards Miley.

"Yeah it was perfect. The chapel, the reception, the honeymoon, everything." Miley smiled.

"I wish I could remember it." I said.

"Oh what happened to Hannah?" I asked.

"Oh after we finished college, I came out with my secret. The double life was too hard." Miley told me.

"I see." I said.

So Miley and Jake told me stuff in hopes I would remember, but all I remembered was Oscar. Oliver and my mom came back with pictures.

We started looking at pictures from the summer before college started. Then pictures from my college days. There were pictures of everything from the last 10 years. Once we got through all the pictures, I said.

"All I remember was Oscar." I said.

Suddenly, my dad came in.

"Lilly-Pad!" he smiled as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She lost her memory of the last 10 years." Mom said.

"Oh, Lilly, don't you remember 7 months ago you came by my house and we made up." He said.

I tried to remember something.

_I was running from Miley. I kept running and running. I somehow end up in front of my dad's house. I rang the doorbell and he answered._

"_Lilly?" my dad asked._

"_Hi dad." I smiled._

"_Come in." he said._

_I walked in and we talked but for some reason my brain wouldn't remember what we talked about. The only part of the conversation that I could remember was dad telling me Summer had left him. _

_Then we were hugging._

"I remember going there and we made up. I just can't remember what we talked about except about Summer leaving you." I said.

My dad smiled and hugged me.

"So you remember Oscar and this moment, but not our wedding?" Oliver asked.

I nodded.

Oliver pulled out the wedding album again.

"Please remember." He said.

Poor Oliver, I'll try as best as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few months and I have slowly been remembering things and finding things out. I found out about my job and they said it was fine with me not going since I don't even remembered working there. I did however remember some people.

I started to remember my college years which is all I can remember clearly right now. Oliver keeps showing me pictures of our wedding and honeymoon. It's weird thinking we got married. I do want to remember everything.

So there I was looking at pictures trying to remember while Miley and Oliver talked in the kitchen. Probably about how they'll get me to remember everything.

"Are we going to tell her or not?" Miley asked.

"No, I don't want her to remember that. It was too horrible." Oliver said.

What were they talking about?

"Oliver, what if it comes out somehow?" Miley asked.

"Miley, she doesn't have to remember it. She took it hard when it happened, remember?" Oliver asked.

What did I take hard? What is so horrible they can't tell me?

"Yeah, it was very traumatic for her." Miley said.

"Yeah, let's get back to her." Oliver said.

I went back to the pictures and wondering what they were talking about.

"Remember anything?" Miley asked.

"Just my college days." I said.

"Just know we're married and Miley and Jake are married." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm going to take a nap." I said with a yawn.

I walked upstairs and laid down on my bed and I guess Oliver's too since we're married. Still weird to think.

Once my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell asleep. I then had a dream.

_I was sitting in a white room in a chair. I was dressed in a white dress with no shoes and my hair was down. Where was I? _

"_Hello?" I asked._

_No answer._

"_Is anybody there?" I asked._

_Suddenly, I saw someone in a white cloak. What was with all this white anyways?_

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_The person flipped their hood back to reveal themselves. I saw myself. _

"_What?" I asked._

"_Hey Lilly." _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Your memory." _

_I stared at her._

"_I'm here to show you your memories." _

_Suddenly a television appeared. My memory picked up a DVD that said 'The Life of Lilly' on it and put it in. Suddenly it flashed to my graduation. The video went through the ten years I had forgotten. When it ended, my memory said._

"_Do you remember?" _

"_Sort of." I said._

"_Well, we need to do one last thing. Stand up." _

_I did as told and stood up. My memory walked closer._

"_We need to hug so I can come back to you. So you can have your memory back."_

_I reached out and hugged her. A bright light came and then I stood there alone with all my memories crystal clear. I smiled._

I shot up. I ran downstairs to find Miley and Oliver at the kitchen table.

"Lilly! What's going on?" Oliver asked as he stood up.

I smiled and ran to him. I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I remember everything." I smiled.

Oliver smiled and kissed me.

"I just hope you're not mad at me for getting drunk that caused you to run into the street that lead to losing your memory." He said.

"I could never be mad at you." I said.

"Well, let's celebrate! I'm in the mood for a burger." I smiled.

"That's my Lilly-Pop." Oliver smiled.

I grabbed the car keys.

"Come on, I'll drive." I said.

Suddenly, Oliver and Miley froze.

"What?" I asked.

"You're okay to drive again?" Miley asked.

"I course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other and then back at me.

"Um, stay right there Lilly. I want to ask Miley what I should get you for getting your memory back." Oliver said.

Oliver and Miley walked into another room. I could tell something was going on. I went to listen in.

"I don't think she remembers. Should we tell her?" Miley asked.

"No! It was too horrible. I don't want her to go through the pain again!" Oliver said.

"What if she finds out?" Miley asked.

"She won't!" Oliver exclaimed.

I tried to remember what happened to me that was horrible.

They walked back out and we went to get something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

I was so glad to have my memory back. It was horrible not remembering anything. I was so happy that I asked Oliver.

"Can we have a baby?"

"What?" he asked.

"We've never tried before. I want to be a mom." I said.

"Ok." Oliver smiled.

Something is going on.

So then a couple weeks later, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. Oliver and I wanted to make sure, so we went to the doctor.

So I laid there while the doctor did an ultrasound to see if I was pregnant.

"Yes Lilly, you are pregnant. I'm glad to see you and Oliver try again." He said.

Again?

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"You were pregnant almost two years ago." He said.

"Then where is this baby?" I asked. I was so confused.

"You lost it." He said.

"What do you mean by 'lost'?" I asked.

"Well, you got into a horrible car accident and…well…the baby didn't make it." He said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

It suddenly all hit me. I remembered everything from that night. Why didn't Oliver tell me? I know it was horrible, but he still should have told me!

Oliver and I walked out of the office and got in our car.

"I'm glad we're going to be parents." He smiled.

"Don't talk to me." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You didn't remind me of the accident at all." I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I was trying to protect you." He said.

"Whatever just give me a little break." I said.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. When we got home, I went to our bedroom to take a nap. When I woke up, Oliver's arms were around me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok, I realized you were trying to protect. Just in the future, tell me everything no matter how horrible." I said.

"I promise." He said.

I smiled and kissed Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

My pregnancy went well. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Andrea Rose Oken. It's been two years and I have finally gotten over Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Miley also had baby girl named Ashley Renee Ryan. My life has been going great, nothing bad happening and thank goodness! I actually became a safer driver because of it. I have just been enjoying life since tomorrow is never guaranteed. My life is great now.

**Author's Note: Sorry about this. I got bored with this story so I wanted to end it. **


End file.
